


the quiet [PODFIC]

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Late at night, Carolina hears the low plucking of guitar strings through the wall. It's better than the quiet.A reading of"the quiet"by tuckerfuckingdidit.





	the quiet [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuckerfuckingdidit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerfuckingdidit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198227) by [tuckerfuckingdidit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerfuckingdidit/pseuds/tuckerfuckingdidit). 



> Set in an AU where the Reds and Blues did not return from the Staff of Charon and their whereabouts are currently unknown.
> 
> Music used in this podfic is a cover of "The Choice" from _The Last of Us_ soundtrack, composed by Gustavo Santaolalla, covered by Callum McGaw. Check out his [website](http://callummcgaw.com) and [youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/OsamaMacDaddy) for more great guitar music.


End file.
